BumblBy & White Rose
by Mr. Cabose
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It mayor may not be good. I'll l let you decide that. ;P
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright summer day and Blake was looking for something to get for her girlfriend, Yang. After the disbandment of the White Fang and the passing of the Faunus Rights Laws, Blake no longer had to hide who she was, a cat faunas with cat ears and a tail. It had been years since team RWBY had graduated from Beacon Academy. Weiss and Ruby had gotten married two years earlier. Ruby was 22 and Weiss was 24. Now WBY of team RWBY are 26 and Ruby is 24. She loved to reminisce about their days back at Beacon. Blake walked around the shopping center until dark. She had found a nice necklace for Yang that had heart in it that matched the color of her eyes, lilac. Red if she was really pissed at someone. She began walking back to their house, which wasn't far from the shopping center.

Suddenly, Blake stopped. Her ears twitched to the sound of feet...and paws? With the night vision that all Faunus' have, she saw a young woman walking down the street with her golden retriever. Blake's pupils shrunk as soon as she saw the dog, being a cat faunas, she hated dogs. The dog noticed blake and let out a sharp bark that startled Blake. She stepped back and tripped over the sidewalk. she stood up just in time to see a large object speeding her direction, and everything went black.

Yang woke up on the couch with the TV on playing some dumbass commercial about a "floating cooler that plays music." she grabbed the remote which was lodged between two of the cushions on the couch an shut off the TV. "What time is it?" she said still a bit asleep. She looked around for her scroll to check the time. It was sitting on the coffee table out of her reach. She stretched her arm out to try and get it, and she fell off the couch onto the cold, wooden floor. The fall really woke her up. She grabbed her scroll and opened it to reveal a bright holographic screen. "Ah shit, its 10:30." She looked around to try and find her girlfriend who had been out for three hours now. "Blake!" she called, "BLAKE!" No response. She searched the house trying to find Blake, but couldn't seem to. Yang started to get nervous, which wasn't normal for her. "Blake! This isn't funny!" nothing, "C'mon kitty!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of catnip that she hid from Blake, so that Blake wouldn't get herself hurt or anything. Yang took a small pinch from the bag and put it on the ground and ran to the couch to hide from Blake, so the faunas wouldn't feel threatened once she got 'high' on catnip. Yang laid there for 20 minutes and ended up falling asleep again, only to be woken half an hour later

to the sound of her scroll ringing. She sat bolt up and swung her head to see if blake had gotten the catnip, but the catnip was still there, but a little more stale than before. She picked up her scroll and pressed the little green icon to answer the call. She didn't recognize the number, but she just didn't care at the time and answered with a flat "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Yang Chow Long?" said a female voice on the other end,

"It...uh...its Xiao Long. Who is this?"

"My apologies. I'm calling to inform you that a Blake Belladonna has been brought to the ICU facility at the Schnee-Rose Hospital with severe injuries."

Yang's heart sank as soon as the girl finished that sentence. The scroll fell right out of her hand and cracked in half as it hit the hardwood flooring.

Yang ran up to the door of the hospital and attempted to kick it, but lost her balance when the motion sensor automatically opened it up. She was so worried about Blake that she couldn't think straight. Across the waiting room was a widow marked "Check-In" with bulletproof glass blocking any patrons from getting to the receptionist Yang's eyes were blood red as her semblance kicked up. She ran and smash a hole right through glass and grabbed the young receptionist by the collar. "WHERE IS SHE!" Yang yelled at the cowering girl, "WHICH ROOM?!"

"Who...who is it you...would like...to see?" The girl barely was able to speak with Yang's flaming hair and fist around her throat.

"Blake Belladonna...which room!"

The Yang let go of the girls collar as to let her look up where Blake was.

"Room...17...ICU."

Yang bolted down the hallway almost colliding into several nurses and patients when she reached a door way with a sign marked 'ICU' she broke through it still in a panic. By this time there were several guards trying to slow her down, but she couldn't pay any attention to them. 14...15...16, she turned a corner and saw room 17 with a female nurse pulling a curtain over the entrance. Yang, now more calm and collected then before, asked the nurse to see Blake. The nurse was frightened by Yang, and let her right in without giving her any trouble. Blake lay on a hospital bed with a blanket over the lower half of her body. She was clearly unconscious. One of Blake's ears was cut and her tail had a bandage wrapped around most of it. Her body was covered in bandages, as well as stitches. Yang's eyes we t back to lilac and started to fill with tears. She heard footsteps approaching from behind and quickly turned around to see an older doctor walk in. He was older and had a clipboard in his hand. Yang asked the doctor about what had happened. He said, "Blake was hit by a car about four hours ago. She is lucky to be alive. She has many minor injuries and a few more severe ones." Tears fell down Yang's face. She bent down to hug her girlfriend when the doctor said, "There is one more thing..." Be gently pulled back the blanket covering covering Blake's lower half, And Yang immediately cupped her hand over her mouth and vomited into it.

Blake's left leg was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang walked through the door carrying a still unconscious Blake. It had been three days since she had been hit by a car and put on drugs that kept her asleep. She had also lost her leg after the accident. She lay Blake on the couch and put a pillow under her head. It was dark out, so Yang decided to go bed and let Blake rest. She got into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and settled to bed. She looked at the clock that sat on the top of the nightstand. 10:37. She was exhausted from staying at the hospital all day by Blake`s side that she fell asleep within minutes.

Yang bolted upright in her bed after being woken by yelping. She quickly turned her head to look at the clock which now read 2:14, "Oh shit!" She ran out into the living where Blake had woke up and was in a panic, screaming and trying to stand up but just ended up falling and crawling backwards, hitting a shelf of books which only made Blake`s tail puff up in a her fit of fear. Yang Grabbed Blake and held her tight, she could feel Blake`s Heart racing, she was sweating, and her pupils had shrunk to the size of the head on a pin. Yang just held her tighter to keep the faunus from hurting herself any more than she already had. Blake`s tail started to go back to its original state, and she stopped quivering. But Yang could hear muffled sobbing. "Calm down, Blake. It`s alright." Yang stroked her girlfriend`s ears, which usually made Blake feel safe, but she was still breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her face.

Yang walked Blake back to the bed. They sat sown on the edge of the mattress. Yang stroked Blake`s cat ears. They twitched back and forth. Yang had hoped his would comfort Blake, but she could still see that he was frightened. Her face was pale, and she was still quivering. Blake wouldn`t look at Yang, she just stared at where her leg used to be. After a few minutes of silence, Blake finally lifted her head up and spoke so softly that Yang had to lean closer just to hear her. "What…what happened to me?"

"You were by a car and in the hospital for three days. And they couldn`t save…you know."

"Three days?! What the hell?!"

"You were on drugs for most of your stay. I had to carry you out, and you woke up a little bit ago. C`mon kitty, let`s go to bed, and we`ll talk about this tomorrow."

"It is technically tomorrow already."

Yang could tell that Blake was trying to get more answers from her, but she just rolled her eyes and laid back on the. She knew that Blake would do the same shortly, so she waited for a couple of seconds before she felt her lover`s tail wrap around her leg. Blake always wanted to be close to Yang. She felt protected in the company of the brawler. Whenever Yang would go out for an extended period of time, Blake wouldn`t know what to do. She often read in order to keep her mind off of Yang, But as soon as Blake`s ears picked up the sound of a car approaching, she would run up to the top of the bookshelf next to the door and go into a pouncing position, waiting to see the first locks of blonde hair that she loved so much. Her ears were in a down-right position, her back in the air. And, SMASH, right against the wall. Yang knew that she would try this, so Yang walked through the door, and quickly walked back out, causing Blake to miss her target and scurry way, only to be found later in the bathroom treating a bloody nose.

She didn`t know what she would do now. She was missing her LEG! It was hard enough to walk to the bed, never mind trying to pounce on Yang carrying groceries. She just lay awake thinking about how different life will be for her and for Yang. She worried that she would now be a burden to Yang, and that she wasn`t good enough for her. She loved Yang, and Yang loved Blake. The two legged Blake. She would understand if Yang decided to leave. She wanted to be someone`s lover, not someone`s dead weight that they had to carry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake was barely able to get any sleep. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in a matter of days. She groped the other side of the bed looking for Yang, but there was only pillows and sheets. She let out a heavy sigh. "How am I gonna get out of here." She couldn't find anything to lean on, If she managed to get to the wall, maybe she could move more easily, but she decided to go with the easier option "YANG!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you...um...help me?"

Yang walked in, still in her pajamas, and smiled at Blake. She couldn't help it, she was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"We should get you a wooden peg leg, then you could be a pirate for halloween!"

Blake chuckled, and was relieved to see that Yang wasn't in a bad mood, or minded helping her. The Blonde walked over to the bed and put Blake's arm over her shoulder.

"C'mere, kitty. Lets get you some food."

Blake stood up, cautiously, still not used to only having a right leg.

"I'm surprised at how well you've accepted this, Yang"

"What do you mean? I love you, Blake-y"

"I just," Blake looked at the ground, ashamed that she even started this conversation; "I thought you would rather not have to help me. And I would understand if you want to leave."

They reached the kitchen, and Yang sat Blake down on a chair and bent down. "Blake, look at me." The faunus lifted her up. with tears in her eyes. "Why would you think that? I would never leave you." Blake had never seen this side of Yang before, she usually always had a sense of humor and fun about her, but now she was being so serious it almost frightened Blake. "I don't care if didn't have any legs, and or arms. Your you; and thats all I need." She stood up, kissed Blake. "Now, what would you like for breakfast," now back in her usual jolly mood, "Cereal, bagel, tuna..." Blake rolled her eyes and grinned, just happy to be off of that subject.

"I guess just some toast."

"Just some toast? Alrighty then!"

As soon as Yang turned her back, to make the toast, Blake pulled her Scroll from her pocket and opened it to check for messages. She had two notifications on the screen, one for some ad about fire proof grilling gloves and one from the hospital. She deleted the ad and opened the other one she scanned it quickly, being a fast reader. Her eyes widened once she reached the bottom of the page. "Fuck, YANG!"

Yang called out from the other room, "Do you need me to move you again?"

"No, just get over here."

Yang casually strolled over to where Blake was still staring at her Scroll

"Alright, whats so important that you interrupted me making-" Yang looked to where Blake was pointing at the bottom of the screen. "Fuck."

The hospital bill was twenty one thousand lien.

"Well, I could beat it out of princess. I mean she's practically MADE of money."

"Yang, seriously what are we going to do."

"Well, we make about 100 lien per grimm we kill, maybe we just go on a killing spree."

"I don't think I can do that anymore." Blake put her hand over the stub where her leg used to be.

"Don't worry we'll work something out."

"I hope you're right."

Ruby walked into the study of her and Weiss' house, where her wife was currently conducting some business-y stuff that Ruby didn't understand. She knocked of the door frame and Weiss looked up from whatever she was writing.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Hey Weiss, sorry to interrupt your, thing, but I just got a message from Yang saying that Blake's hospital bill is twenty one grand. I asked why she was in the hospital and Yang said 'Oh I thought you knew.' Apparently Blake was hit by a car and lost her leg. Weiss put down the pencil. and asked, "So what does Yang want from us?"

"Well...it was one of your hospitals so she was wondering if you could help with the bill."

"I'll do one better."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "What? What do you mean?"

"I got a report from the lab about a month ago. They have been fooling around with ways to create new limbs from certain, science stuff I don't know the name of, but it may be something to think about. Its experimental, but it might work. And I'll wave the fees."

"You're in a good mood today."

"Don't take advantage of it you dolt."

Ruby grinned at Weiss and began messaging Yang while she walked out of the room, letting Weiss go back to her work.

"Hey Blake," Yang called, "Blake!" No response. Yang walked all around the house looking for her girlfriend. Upstairs, downstairs, the bedroom, basement, and bathroom. "KITTY!" Still nothing. Yang was stumped, Blake never hid from her. She even put catnip in the living room to get Blake to come out. After 20 minutes of searching frantically for the faunus, Yang gave up looking. She decided that maybe she should get some things from the store that they needed. She grabbed the keys to the car and headed outside. She unlocked the driver side door, and was just gonna sit down when something caught her eye. "Found you." She shut the car door and through the house, up the stairs, into the attic, and saw that the one window that leaked light into the small room was open. She had to crouch down to avoid hitting her head on the top, and carefully stepped out the window. She didn't want to startle Blake. She tip-toed around the roof and found blake sitting down with her back the outer wall of the attic. Yang crept up, and when she was in position, lunged at Blake and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"AH FUCK! Yang! Ow, get off!"

"Nope.

"C'mon Yang"

"Not until you tell me whats wrong."

Blake let out a sigh and looked straight at Yang, "I just still can't accept...this."

Yang's grew somber; knowing that Blake was distraught and really hurting emotionally.

"How did you even get up here?"

"It took a lot of work but I managed."

"Well, I was looking for you. I got a message from Ruby. I guess that theres is a division of Weiss' company that is experimenting with limb-growth-science-things."

Blake immediately perked up, "Does it work? Is it safe?"

"I don't have all the details, but I guess so."

"I don't care."

Yang looked up from the screen, shocked that Blake would do something like this.

"Why not"

"I can't go on living like this. I can't be a huntress with just one leg. Whatever happens, im prepared for it."

Yang kissed Blake on the cheek before heading back down. She wanted to give Blake some time alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**yeesh. Its been almost a month since ive updated this. I've been busy lately and having some writers block. I know this is a short bit, but I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Plz leave a review, i enjoy the feedback! :P**

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Blake had gotten any 'good' news. Apparently now doctors can regrow limbs. Although this would help her, and allow her to go back on hunts, it was supposed to be extremely painful. She had read a book on the regeneration of limbs, and according to that book, using dust will take a month before the leg will be fully formed. She hadn't made any appointment yet, to be honest, because she was scared. Sure she was supposed to be a badass warrior, slayer of grimm, and whatever. But the sound of having to form a new limb, just gave her chills. She decided to distract herself and turned on the TV. There was a commercial on for beer with a man holding the beer and saying, "you'll love the taste of hops!" Blake groaned and flipped to the next channel where there was a game show on, the MC asked one of the contestants a question, and the contestant answered "I don't know, you've stumped me." Blake was starting to get pissed off, she flipped one more channel. Its was the local news station. She let out a sigh, she dropped the remote thinking that there couldn't be anything to bother her on this. A deer-faunus was giving a whether report on global warming and how it will affect this year's winter. "Due to the greenhouse effect, and climate changes, we are almost guaranteed to lose a foot of snow this year."

"Goddamit. YANG!" She yelled out knowing this is probably her girlfriend's doing. She could hear a faint snickering coming from the bedroom.

"Yang! Thats not funny. I don't know how you did it but you did." The snickering grew louder as the faunus advanced towards the bedroom.

"What are you talking about kitty? I didn't *giggle* do anything."

"I know you did it Yang." She moved up to the door frame between the two rooms, and used the same trick that Yang used on her, she got Yang to jump out but Blake ducked and managed to tackle the blonde onto their bed.

"Oooh, You got the hang of using one leg haven't you?" Yang chuckles.

"Do you know how upset I am because of this?"

"I-I I don't-"

"I lost a fucking LEG, Yang. And this procedure doesn't work a hundred percent of the time. I don't even know if I am gonna go through with it!"

Yang is taken aback, she had never seen Blake so pissed off before. She opens her mouth to say something, but feels a drop of something hit her cheek. She wipes it off with her finger and looks up at Blake, "You-you're crying." Blake scatters over to her side of the bed quickly and curls up into the fetal position, looking away from Yang. The blonde couldn't understand what just happened. She laid down next to Blake and tried to stroke the faunus' tail, but blake retracted it away from Yang, and curled it over so the brawler couldn't touch it. Yang had gotten the hint. "Alright. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." she grabs a pillow and walks out the door and turns around, "I'm sorry, Blake."


End file.
